Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communications with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems, and the like.
Wireless communication systems may include multimode devices that are capable of operating simultaneously or individually on various air interface technologies. The multimode devices may utilize one or more modems (modulators/demodulators) and one or more application processors. Multiple clients may run on each of the modems or application processors, each of which may utilize various services, such as short message service (SMS).
Generally, a client may specify a message identification (ID) for a SMS message. Some collisions may occur in the message ID space when the client has control over its own message IDs but does not have control over message IDs of other clients. In addition, the SMS message may be retransmitted on different modems and/or on different air interfaces in case of failure or a network timeout. A network may be unable to detect duplicate messages when a message is received twice from the same MS on different air interfaces with different SMS message IDs.